No Magic Magnus!
by KDesai
Summary: Basically Alec taking care of his warlock boyfriend.


**Hi friends! I simply love this ship! So gonna keep writing on them! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Magnus"

"You are kidding right"

"Which part you don't understand? I said No Magic Magnus" said Alec crossing his arms

Magnus huffed "Alexander darling. It is impossible for me to not use magic. I live with it"

"Says the man who collasped in my arms after over using his magic yesterday" Alec raised an eyebrow at him

Magnus walked towards his boyfriend "Sweetheart I am fine now. Look...let me show you" he was about to click his fingers when Alec caught them tightly in his palm "You are not using your magic for a day"

Magnus gaped at him "A day?!"

Alec rolled his eyes "Fine 24 hours"

Now Magnus raised his eyebrow "Alexander...you do know a day consist of 24 hours right?"

"No Magic Magnus"

Maguns took a deep breath "Fine! What about my clients? I have to attend them"

"Can't you cancel?"

Magnus gasped "I never have back down from my work. I can't cancel"

Alec pursed his lips and thought for a moment "I will do it for you"

"What?"

Alec nodded enthusiastically "Yeah just tell me what all ingredient and potions you have to make and I will prepare them for you"

Magnus looked at him amused but his smile fell when he saw the determination in Alec's eyes "You are serious"

Alec gave a firm nod "Yup!"

Magnus circled his arms on Alec's shoulders "It's not that easy Alexander"

"Let me worry about that. But first I need to do this" he then pulled out a white tape and rolled them over Magnus's fingers leaving only his thumb uncovered

Magnus eyes widened "What is this for?" Alec smiled at him "No Magic Magnus"

"You don't trust me?" pouted Magnus and Alec pecked a kiss on his lips "Not in this case. I know you will try to cheat"

"Alexander...it is itching"

"Nice try"

"My nail polish is being ruined"

"You can always re paint them Mags. Now no more talking..just rest"

Maguns gave up and smiled "I love you Alexander"

"I love you too. Now you rest and let me get started for the day...first breakfast!" Alec quickly walked to the kitchen and made Waffles Sandwiches and orange juice"

"Call me if you need. We could always use my magic" said Maguns

"No Magic Magnus" yelled Alec from the kitchen. It took one hour for him to prepare the breakfast and he was all covered in flour and jam. He also spilled some orange juice on his shirt. It didn't matter. It was all for Magnus.

Next came handling Magnus's clients. And as luck would have it he had to attend atleast ten of his clients. With Magnus giving instructions he ran back and forth to the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients. He had to

Stir

Mix

Crush

Stir

Crush

Mix

Stir

He so did not blew up two of his potions by mixing wrong ingredients. Maguns yet again showed his taped fingers "Alexander let me help! You will tire yourself"

"No Magic Magnus! I will use my stamina rune later" said Alec who was stirring the potion.

The day went by with Alec helping Magnus with his clients. He was glad there was no emergency at the institute. In the evening Alec was exhausted. He never knew Magnus's job would be this tiring.

Alec went to prepare dinner. Magnus walked in "You know..I found a great restaurant in Paris. Why not we order food from Paris"

"No..."

"No Magic Magnus" completed Magnus and pouted crossing his arms. Alec controlled himself not to laugh at his boyfriend's tactics "Mags...dinner is almost ready. I promise to untape your fingers as soon as our dinnner is over. Besides I love feeding you"

Magnus jumped with happiness "Yes! Take them out after dinner"

Alec nodded "I will go take a shower while our dinner gets ready in the oven. Why not you watch some TV"

"Sounds good to me but do you want me to help you with your shower?" Magnus said in his seductive tone. Alec shook his head laughing "No..you wait in the hall and I will be back soon"

Magnus pouted again and Alec left him heading to their room. Twenty minutes passed Alec didn't come out. Magnus frowned. Alec always took quick showers. Where was he? Another ten minutes went by and Magnus decided to check on his boyfriend.

He slowly opened the door to his room. There in the bed laid Alec who was fast asleep snoring softly. He was sleeping face down on the pillow, few strands of hair covering his eyes. It seemed he didn't even take his shower.

Maguns smiled as he walked towards the bed. Alec was exhausted after helping Magnus with his chores of the day. He was so tried that he didn't even use his stamina rune. The Warlock brushed off his hair and kissed his forehead "Good night Sayang. Thank you for today" he wispered softly

Maguns stood up and blinked his eyes. The tape in his fingers vanished.

THE END:-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
